


Virgin Sacrifice

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Blaise has a front row seat for Hermione's debauchery.





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=stubbornwench)[**stubbornwench**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stubbornwench/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inell)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/)**inell** 's holiday drabble rounds. I had fun with this one. :)  


* * *

Blaise has never been so thankful in his life that he was a man of color.  
  
Standing in the dark corner of the room, he watched with wide eyes as Viktor placed Hermione onto a table, spread out like a feast, taking care to fasten her wrists and ankles with his signature Durmstrang scarves.  
  
"It is tradition in my country to take one's virginity like a sacrifice," Viktor said, his voice deep and commanding. "You consent, yes?"  
  
"Yes," declared Hermione.  
  
Viktor aimed his wand and spoke a few foreign words. "This vill keep you from hurting, Her-my-oh-ninny."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
As if the sight of naked Hermione wasn't enough, her submissive words went straight to Blaise's cock, and he took advantage of his natural invisibility to rub himself through his trousers.  
  
"This is delicate procedure," Viktor continued, crawling up onto the table to hover over Hermione. "I must follow exactly, or vill not vork."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Viktor lowered his head to kiss her lightly on the lips, pulling away after only a second to trace her bottom lip with his tongue. Trailing one strong hand up the side of her torso, he cupped her breast softly and squeezed twice before flicking her nipple with his thumb. After doing the same to her other breast, he shifted his body downward and took turns placing his mouth on both nipples, alternating between licks and nibbles on every other time.  
  
Blaise bit back a moan as he watched her nipples harden and a glistening wetness form between her thighs. He really did have a perfect view for this... event. He wondered if he should chance unzipping his trousers to touch himself directly, immediately deciding against it in case they heard him.  
  
Viktor's feet returned to the floor, his knees bending slightly to plant a series of kisses up the insides of both of Hermione's thighs, stopping where her knickers would have been. He licked up and down the invisible line and retraced his path with a finger three times before burying his tongue into her folds. She gasped out and squirmed, and he had to use both hands to hold her down by her hips.  
  
Blaise could tell he was teasing her, licking everywhere _but_ where she wanted him to lick, but she had no complaints, especially when he dipped two fingers inside her. The bulging muscles on his forearm implied that he was moving them around, and Hermione looked as though she would have jumped off of the table had she not been restrained.  
  
"Viktor," she panted. "Please."  
  
"Almost done," he breathed into her wet lips, following his words with a slow swipe of his tongue from bottom to top.  
  
Hermione arched her back and tried to press herself closer, but to no avail. Viktor pulled away immediately and shed his clothing so fast that Blaise could have sworn he had done some sort of disrobing charm.  
  
Viktor's cock was fully hard, and Blaise couldn't help but risk the noise as he quickly pulled down his zipper and thrust his hand inside his pants. The sight of Viktor's erection really was a sight, and Blaise tightened his hand around his own cock and almost whimpered at the contact.  
  
Returning to his previous position on top of Hermione, Viktor carefully lowered his body so that they were flush against each other, sliding his cock against her moist folds four times up and down. He growled into her collarbone and raised his head to look at her, ready and willing, beneath him before fusing his mouth to hers and entering her with one quick thrust.  
  
It must have worked, Blaise thought, because Hermione didn't scream out in pain. It looked as though Viktor met no resistance as he buried himself inside of her, nor when he pulled out about halfway and thrust into her again.  
  
Blaise had to stuff his arm into his mouth to muffle his loud breathing as he came forcefully into his hand. Grabbing the camera from its hidden place on a corner table, he hurried back to the Slytherin common room and looked forward to the wank material he'd have for the rest of his life.  
  
 _Fin_.


End file.
